Luigi's Mansion 3
Summary Luigi's Mansion 3 is the continuation of Luigi's famous game series: Luigi's Mansion. Story Luigi gets an invitation from a mysterious woman named Hellen Gravely to spend the weekend over her hotel called "The Last Resort." Everything looked good for Mario and his friends. But as soon as they got settled into their rooms, something happened as Luigi was awakened by a scream from Princess Peach. A startled and frightened Luigi goes to investigate, he discovers that Mario and Peach are missing, then Hellen Gravely reveals to Luigi that she's using her hotel as a trap to become King Boo's latest collection. Luigi knowing he must overcome his Phasmophobia (fear of ghosts) has to rescue Mario, Peach, and the Toads and stop Gravely and King Boo with help from Polterpup and Professor E. Gadd. Game Modes The game has 3 separate files to choose from. Story Mode You can begin or continue the story mode. ScareScraper A Multiplayer mode where you and other gamers can take on certain missions. Johnny's Review General Thoughts I never played a Luigi's Mansion game, but being influenced by YouTube, I decided to give this game a whirl. Graphics The graphics in this game are what you would expect from a Mario game, and these days with HD graphics, there are also lighting graphics and even some very good detail to give the game it's child-like horror feel as it has a lot of depictions of Halloween. The look of the hotel is almost that if an old-grand hotel in some major cities such as New York. Very good and brilliantly thought up the graphics are in this game. '''Grade: '''A+ Music Like in a horror movie, the soundtrack has that spooky, scary feeling, once there's action, the music becomes more vibrant and faster-paced. But there are some tracks that have a good beat to it like when you meet or are talking to E. Gadd (which is a remixed version of the music from the first Luigi's Mansion game). When Boo Hunting, there's eerie organ music playing when you're in a room that has a Boo in it. Though, I myself am a person who likes music with a beat (especially when it's video game music) and not into movie soundtracks. But Luigi's Mansion somehow pulls it off nicely. '''Grade: '''A- Sounds/Voice The sounds in this game do sound very good as well. I personally like it when Gooigi goes into a pipe and comes out as the goo sounds like a nearly empty squeeze bottle. The sound of the Poltergust G-00 also sounds like a vacuum cleaner, and the ghosts and Boos have their......uh.....ghost....sounds, the sound of breaking furniture and other objects are also very good too. As for the voices, because it's a Mario game, there's no actual spoken dialog, just unintelligible gibberish, though the game does have text boxes to....clear up the confusion. Nevertheless, the voices sound good too. '''Grade: '''A Gameplay/Controls The gameplay is like in other Luigi's Mansion games, though for me it's a bit like that Ghostbusters game for the Playstation 3 (that game got a recent remake earlier this year). Luigi's object in dealing with the ghosts is to capture them, and then once Luigi has enough of the ghosts in the Poltergust, he can slam them to do extra damage and if done cleverly, can also attack other ghosts too. Luigi can capture as much as 3 ghosts in the Poltergust at one time. Each of the hotel floors also has its own set of puzzles to solve and traps to avoid. There's also "Gooigi", and he can go places where Luigi can not such as wired drop gates and floor drains. The controls though are a bit getting used to, though you can set the controls in the options menu in-game, and you can set the controls to where it's right for you, still, it's a bit getting used to, but as soon as you can get the hang of the controls, then capturing those ghosts should be no problem. '''Grade: '''A- Replay Value In this game, it seems that everywhere you go and turn, there's something to collect. Luigi can collect coins (a Mario franchise staple) paper money, gold bars, pearls, and even money bags. This will add to the money score in this game which determines the game's ending. But that's just the tip of the iceberg, every floor of the hotel has 6 gems to collect and 1 Boo to capture. Collecting Gems is a mixed bag (as some are in plain sight while others require some exploration to find, and others aren't accessible until you reach a certain part of the game or have a certain part for the Poltergust. Capturing Boos can be a bit frustrating, and if you pick the wrong hiding place, they'll taunt you and hide somewhere else. But other than the Boos, finding things in this game can be quite fun, and worth playing the game again, especially if you haven't found everything in your first time through. '''Grade: '''A Final Thoughts For my first time playing a Luigi's Mansion game, I was quite impressed, and it's not my Mario franchise bias talking either. I'm not a "collecting" kind of gamer nor am I a "completionist" either. But collecting stuff in this game is what really made me fond of this game, because the game made it fun and not a frustration.....well, maybe except for the Boos. But that aside, this is a really good game and deserves a play. '''Overall Grade: '''A